Training Day
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: Sokka and Suki spend a day combat training with Azula and Masanori. A sequel to Reunion.
1. Dinner Discussions

**Training Day**

Aang, Katara, Toph and Iroh had left the Fire Nation. Sokka and Suki had remained behind. There were still matters to clear up regarding Fire Lord Zuko's agreement with Kiyoshi Island. Perhaps it was just curiosity, or a desire to observe new techniques, but when the Kiyoshi leader and her Water Tribe boyfriend saw a poster advertising a combat demonstration, it appealed to their common interests. At dinner with Zuko and Mai, the subject came up.

"It happens every year now," Zuko said without enthusiasm or derision. "It's for anyone who wants to show their skills, benders and non-benders alike."

"What are the rules?" Suki asked.

"Anyone from any style can try out: firebenders, earthbenders and waterbenders. Sword-, spear- and pole-fighters. Anything goes."

"Any prizes?" Sokka asked.

"I can see why you and Toph are such good friends," Zuko said.

"Is that a joke?" Suki marvelled.

"No," the young Fire Lord replied earnestly.

"Too bad," Mai quipped.

Zuko was feeling outnumbered. He redirected the conversation. "There is a five-hundred gold coin prize for anyone who challenges for it and wins. But the challenge is voluntary like everything else."

"The poster says the event is on Ember Island," Sokka said. "Good place for it." His face clouded with hesitation. "Isn't that where your sister lives?"

"Yes, in my family's beach house. I'm sure you remember it."

"It had its charm for a place of refuge," Sokka quipped.

"I wouldn't worry about Azula," Zuko said. "She doesn't attend these things often."

Mai rolled her eyes. "She's so boring lately it's sickening."

"With her, boring is good," Suki said. "I'd like to go."

"Then we'll go," Sokka replied.

"I will too," Zuko said.

" _Finally_ a change of pace," Mai said, almost relieved.


	2. Martial Meetings

**Training Day**

The competition was very much like a festival. Rank has it's privileges, so Zuko and his company had a special viewing box...a good chunk of which was taken up by all the fire gummies Sokka had.

There were many great exponents of many disciplines, but one stood out above the rest. He was a young man wearing a mask across his eyes and a set of ornate Fire Nation armor. He gave an impressive display of firebending which he called "taming the phoenix," where he formed a rising firebird out of flame, then dissipated it like fireflies. The crowd cheered. "And now," he said, "if anyone would like to challenge for the prize, I'll accept."

"You have to beat _him_ to get the prize?" Sokka asked dubiously.

"It's his money this year," Mai said simply.

"I'd like to test him." Before anyone could stop him, Sokka was out of the royal box and making his way down to the arena platform. "I'll challenge," he said. He meant it to sound imposing, but didn't quite make it. "I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Remember the name."

The defender smiled. "Oh, I will. That's how I plan to spend the rest of my life: just remembering your name, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm Masanori of the Sun family. Are you a bender or not?"

"Not. But that never stopped me." The crowd went "ooh!"

"A man of courage," the young defender said. Masanori launched into a series of spinning kicks, each one at a different level, each one trailing flame. "I am, as well. I'm not accustomed to fighting without firebending, but I'll try." He turned to the royal box and gave a Fire Nation salute. "Your Lordship."

Sokka repeated the gesture. "Your Lordship."

Zuko raised his hand. "Begin!"

Sokka sprang into a flying kick. Masanori rolled under it, came to his feet, then turned and punched. Sokka grabbed his fist and tripped him. The firebender sprawled forward, but rolled through with the momentum. Sokka went after him, throwing a punch of his own. Masanori caught his wrist, turned and flipped him onto his back. "Do you give up?"

"No," Sokka replied defiantly. He rose to his feet, then launched a low sweep kick, which took Masanori off his feet.

"Good move, Sokka," Suki said, cheering her husband on.

"Did you teach him that move?"

"I did, Zuko."

Masanori sprang up to his feet just as Sokka threw a high kick. Sokka had greater reach, and Masanori very awkwardly avoided the blow. He staggered back. Sokka front-kicked, but Masanori caught his leg and turned, twisting Sokka onto his front and holding his ankle. "Do you yield?"

"No!"

"Sokka, I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't." Sokka swung his other leg at Masanori's feet. The younger boy let go and jumped to avoid it, giving Sokka time to get up. Sokka swung a hook punch at Masanori's head, but the firebender slipped inside Sokka's guard and executed a back-heel trip, sending him to the floor and knocking the wind out of him.

Masanori turned to the royal box. "Your Lordship, please! He's had enough!"

"Will you call it a draw if he gets to his feet?"

"Yes."

Sokka struggled to a standing position, upon which Zuko ended the fight. Zuko went down to the fighter's platform and raised each man's hand. The crowd cheered.

"Since I didn't win," Masanori said, "the prize is yours by right."

Sokka was offended by this. "I don't need your charity."

"Sokka," Zuko said with slight exasperation," you both fought a good fight. Masanori is showing a lot of grace. You should shake his hand."

Sokka took the younger boy's hand and shook. _Very_ vigorously.

"Good grip," Masanori said genially. "A swordsman, given you calluses."

"You know swords, too?" Sokka was suddenly interested.

"Oh, I dabble," Masanori said with modesty.

"Sokka," Zuko said, "it's about time you met my sister's boyfriend properly."

"No, thanks, Zuko. Besides, Masanori and I are not done."

Zuko had to fight laughter. "You don't understand, Sokka. You just shook his hand."

"You mean..?" Sokka looked back to Masanori, who was grinning good-naturedly, but with a hint of mischief. "You?"

Masanori removed his mask. "Why not me? You didn't recognize me from last time. But I remembered you." He looked left and right. "Where are you, Fire Cat?"

"Don't shout," came a female voice from a shadowy alcove. The owner of the voice stepped out to be seen clearly.

"Azula." Out of habit, Sokka and Suki tensed. Masanori did not. He gave the princess a kiss on the forehead. "Hi, babe. How did I do?"

"Still as soft as an overripe melon, Little Boy," she said mockingly. "Even when you're strong, you're still weak."

"Hey, Sokka's a great fighter. He deserved the prize."

"Hmph," Azula snorted. "If he's that good, he won't turn down a chance to train with you."

"How about it?" Masanori asked enthusiastically. "I'll bet we could learn a lot from each other."

Suki made a lopsided grin. "It's an idea...but I'm not sure I like it."

"I know I don't like it."

"Afraid he'll show you up again?" Mai jabbed.

"It's not him that bothers me." Sokka's eyeline made it clear who he meant.

"Things are different now, Sokka."

"Everyone says that, Zuko. Maybe it's true. But I have a good memory."

Azula sighed. "I told you they weren't worth our time, Little Boy. It _is_ a tendency of the limited to remain limited."

Azula's bait worked. "'Limited?!' I trained with Master Piandao! We destroyed Ozai's airship fleet! Training with you will be a piece of cake!"

"We're fighters, not bakers," Masanori quipped. "But we're flexible that way. How about tomorrow morning at our place? Bring any gear you like."

"Done."

"Done."


	3. First Round

**Training Day**

Sokka and Suki arrived at the beach house in the morning. Neither one knew what to expect. When the reached the peak of the stairs to the house, Masanori was out and practicing his firebending. He seemed to take no notice of them.

"Shall we rush him?" Sokka whispered.

"Sokka," Suki said, her patience already tried, "it's his house. We should say hello first."

"I don't want to interrupt him."

"But rushing him, you don't mind?"

"Be right with you, guys," Masanori called out, finishing up his workout. His style was very unorthodox compared to nearly all firebending Sokka and Suki had seen up to then. Masanori turned and bowed to them. "Welcome to our humble abode." His face bore a sinister smile disturbingly similar to the expression Azula used. "I hope you guys had a good breakfast." Then he smiled again. "Because we don't have any leftovers!"

"Very funny," Suki snarked.

It didn't bother Masanori. "I guess we can get started without Azula. She'll join us when she's ready. Whether or not _we're_ ready is a different story."

The joke did little to ease tension. Sokka's eyebrow went up. "Um, Masa...why are you wearing a skirt?"

Suki rounded on Sokka. "Um, _you_ wore a skirt when we trained on Kiyoshi Island."

Masanori chuckled. "Sounds like a great story. But-"

They didn't hear him. "I was learning your techniques," Sokka responded. "And I still managed to be manly." He flexed his biceps.

"The manliest guy in a dress I've ever seen."

"Uh, guys?" Again, they didn't hear him.

"If it worked for you, it can work for him," Suki scolded.

"Because you insisted. This is just weird."

Masanori whistled sharply, making the Kiyoshi leader and Water Tribe warrior wince. "Guys!" He took a breath. "It's not a skirt. They're just really wide, pleated pants. They let me move around easily. Same with this _gi_ I'm wearing. Now that we have that out of the way, let's see what you guys can do."

Sokka and Suki set their packs down on the ground. "Shall we start hand-to-hand?"

"Good for me, Suki. In fact, punch me. Go ahead."

Suki squared off and punched straight, using her hips to gain speed and power. Masanori was already in motion. He grabbed her wrist with his left hand and scooped her arm with his right, turning his body toward hers. Using his hip as a fulcrum, he threw her to the ground, still holding her arm. "And if I want to get really nasty, I can put my knee on your arm and pull hard." He helped Suki to her feet.

"What big muscles you have," Suki quipped.

"Thanks, but strength isn't necessary. I just used your own force against you, like I did to Sokka at the competition. I'm a lot bigger than Azula and she throws me all the time."

"No doubt," Sokka said lowly. "Where did you learn to do this stuff?"

"My dad had me learn from a lot of different instructors. I try to be ready, just in case I'm too close to use firebending."

Sokka's face wore a suspicious expression. "You and Azula do this a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah," the firebender replied with a smile that was tinged with sheepishness. He cleared his throat. "Let's keep at it. Suki, show me what you'd do if I came at you with a hook-kick." He threw a practice kick. Suki caught it in a scoop-block with her left arm and braced her right arm against his knee, trapping his leg. "Great. But I've still got another leg and two arms. And I'm a firebender."

"Meaning?"

"Here, Sokka. Trade places with me."

"All right," the Southern warrior said without enthusiasm. He placed his leg in Suki's grip. "Be gentle."

"Sokka, this is combat training," Suki replied sternly. "I won't hurt a hair on your head."

"Okay, Suki," Masanori instructed, "sweep his other leg with your nearest one."

"Like this?" She did as instructed, dumping Sokka on his behind.

"Hey! You said-"

"I said I wouldn't hurt a hair on your head. It wasn't your head that hit the ground," Suki quipped as she helped him up.

"Good thing," Azula said over Masanori's laughter as she stepped off the porch. "I'd hate to have the property landscaped again. You children shouldn't play so roughly." Azula also wore the wide, pleated pants and _gi_ her boyfriend wore...except her _gi_ revealed more of her chest.

Masanori swatted Sokka. "Sokka," he said with annoyance, "I think Azula's boobs are great, too. But could you _please_ not stare at them?"

Suki flared. "Sokka!"

"I wasn't staring," Sokka said defensively. "It's pretty hard not to notice them!"

"An enemy will use everything at their disposal to gain an advantage," Azula said pointedly.

"So we're still enemies?" Sokka said tensely.

"My, but you are sensitive, aren't you? I can see Zuzu was right." Azula took a seat. "For now, I'm just here to observe. It should be amusing."

"Sokka," Masanori said pleasantly, "let me show you a move that will end a fight quickly."

"I'm not getting thrown again."

"You'll be throwing me. Here, get in your stance."

Sokka dropped into a "ready stance:" lead foot flat, back foot and leg poised to spring, lead hand up to protect his face, other hand low to guard his stomach and groin, and jaw tucked down to his shoulder. "This okay?"

"That's great. Okay, scoop my kick and turn into it like Suki did, but don't sweep me."

"Got it." Sokka caught the kick and turned. "Now what?"

"Pull my ankle toward you with one hand and push my knee away with the other."

Sokka did so, causing Masanori to fall on his front awkwardly. "Hey, it worked!"

"Now, before I can sweep you, come down on the back of my thigh with your knee. _Gently_."

"You're no fun, Masa," Azula sniped.

Sokka ignored the princess' jab and eased into position. "Do I twist your ankle?"

"Yeah, that's the final step."

"Looks like a two-headed spidersnake," Azula said.

"I suppose you can do better."

"Of course I can, Suki dear." Azula stood and approached both boys. "I need to borrow you, Little Boy."

"I'm already yours, Cat," Masanori said, looking up wistfully.

Azula seemed unfazed. "I need to use you, then." She helped him up off the ground. "Perhaps our guests should see what to do when someone grabs their shirt."

"Good idea. Ready when you are."

"Oh, I'm ready now."

Masanori made the requisite grab, but something was wrong...

"My _shirt_ , Masa," Azula snarled. Sokka and Suki laughed out loud. Masanori pulled away, blushing furiously. "Do you expect me to believe that was an accident?"

"I'm sorry," Masanori said pleadingly. "I love you."

"Ugh! Just forget it. Try again. And _concentrate_." This time, Masanori grabbed her collar with both hands. She demonstrated an inside finger thrust to the eyes, then pushed his head away while stepping in to trip his leg. When he was down, she was on him, pinning him to the ground, her face above his.

"I have one move left in this position," Masanori said confidently. He kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "That one."

"That is hard to defend against," Sokka quipped.

"Yeah," Suki said, "you never can block it."

"Now I see how you won the war," Azula said. "The soldiers surrendered rather than listen to you." She got to her feet and pulled Masanori up to his. "Maybe you should try something a little less hands-on."

"I'm game," Masanori replied.

"Oh, that's what that smell is," Sokka sniped. Everyone looked at him as if to say, "Are you _that_ stupid?" "It always works for Toph," he said, petulantly.

"Never mind, Sokka," Suki said patiently. "We're here to train, right?"

"Okay." Then Sokka perked up. "How about some sword practice?"

"Sounds good," Suki said. She opened her traveling roll and drew a sheathed sword and folded fan from it. She drew her sword and flicked her fan open.

"I love when you do that," Sokka said in a low voice. He drew his own sword. It was not his "space sword;" he'd left that sheathed. Rather, he was using a Water Tribe sword. It looked like a jian, but was made from normal steel. It had a handle and sheath of whalebone.

"Nice," Masanori said. "Where'd you guys get those?"

"These are traditional Kiyoshi weapons," Suki said proudly.

"My father, Chief Hakoda, had this made for me."

Masanori's gaze shifted to a sheathed sword. "What's that one?"

"Oh," Sokka said brightly, "that's my space sword."

"I heard about that. It can cut through steel."

"That's why I'm not using it right now. How about you show us yours?"

Masanori's eyebrow went up. "This from a man who thought I was wearing a skirt." Even Azula laughed at that. Masanori ignored it and took up a sheathed sword that was leaning against the porch. The hilt was long-clearly a two-handed weapon-and wrapped in a weave of fine cords. The sheath was of black wood and had a throat and chape of gold. Masanori drew the weapon. Its long, curved blade was fearsome.

"That looks like mine, only a little longer."

"Can I see that?"

"Sure." Masanori handed the weapon to Sokka hilt-first.

Sokka hefted the sword. "Hmm. It must be a practice weapon to be so light."

"Not at all," the firebender replied, unfazed. "It's forged from high-quality steel, folded in on itself many times, then quenched so that the edge is hard and sharp but the rest is flexible."

Azula yawned. "I get to live with him." She rose. "Have fun, children." She stalked back into the house.

"Well, she's her usual pleasant self."

"Lay off, Sokka," Masanori said. "She probably needs a potty break. That tends to happen to pregnant ladies." Their reactions told the story. "Oh," he said, chuckling, "I guess Zuko and Mai didn't tell you." Sokka and Suki shook their heads rapidly, wide-eyed. "Here," Masanori said, taking back his sword, "before you hurt yourself." He sheathed the weapon and sat down tailor-style on the ground. Then he made a "sit-down-before-you-fall-down" gesture, which his guests followed. "I should rent you two out as firefly catchers. I'd get richer than I am now."

Sokka found his voice first. "You're going to be a daddy?"

"No, Sokka. I'm going to be a mommy. The law is a lot more flexible about that now. _Of course_ I'm going to be a daddy!" Masanori tried to be annoyed, but he couldn't help laughing.

"That's why you're getting married."

"No, Suki. We're getting married because we're in love. But babies do tend to happen somewhere along that path."

"It's just..." Suki did not do awkward well. "You guys are moving fast."

"Now you sound like my mother." Masanori sighed. "Why shouldn't we have what you guys have?"

Suki looked offended. "I didn't mean that."

"It's hard to believe," Sokka said at last, recognizing the understatement. "A moose-lion cub is friendly and cute until it grows up. To expect the reverse to happen..."

Masanori did not appreciate Sokka's implication. His voice became low and steely. "I love her. She loves me back. She's having our baby. That's all there is to it, no matter what _some_ people might think."

"I'm sorry, Masa." Sokka was contrite.

"I am too. But I have to ask: isn't this a lonely life for you?"

Masanori sighed. "I worry that it's lonely for Azula. Our friends are mostly _my_ friends. The only real friends she has are Ty Lee, Toph and Aang. And we don't see much of them."

If there was a rebuke in that statement, the Water Tribe prince and Kiyoshi leader chose not to pursue it. They couldn't have anyway; a terrifying scream came from within the house.


	4. Love and Lunch

**Training Day**

Masanori was flying through the front door into the house practically before the scream ended, Sokka and Suki at his back. They found Azula in the kitchen. Flour was everywhere. She was slumped in a corner, crying.

Masanori was very worried. He knelt down and held Azula's shoulders. "Cat? Are you all right?"

Azula opened her red eyes to meet his. She looked away. She was a wreck. "Masa..." Her voice was very small. "What's _wrong_ with me?!"

Masanori held her to his chest. "Nothing, honey. Now, you just tell me what happened, okay?"

"I-I was cleaning the...kitchen. I spilled the flour. I got so angry..."

He gently stroked her head. "It was nothing to get upset about."

"I can't do _anything_ right anymore!" She laid her head against his shoulder and sobbed.

Masanori just held her for a moment. Then he found his voice. "That's silly, love. You do so many things well. It's okay."

"I try...so hard to be the p-perfect girl you deserve."

"I don't want a perfect girl, Cat. I want _you_. I don't hate you for failing; I love you for trying." Azula cried even harder. "Let it out, Cat. Don't let pain poison you or our baby. Fill your heart with hope and their won't be room for pain."

That seemed to do the trick. Azula pulled back and opened her eyes. She tenderly stroked Masanori's face. "My Little Boy..."

"That's my girl," he replied with a melting smile. "The prettiest, smartest, strongest girl in the world."

Sokka and Suki were speechless. That may have been for the best.

Masanori helped Azula to her feet, then turned to the guests. "Thanks for being here, guys. In case I needed help."

"We'll help you clean up," Suki offered.

"Great," Masanori said. "Maybe some lunch later?"

"I'm pretty good at eating," Sokka said. "Cooking...we're working on it."

"Looks like you'll learn more than close-quarter fighting today," Azula said, her brassiness returning. She conjured a flame. " _My_ kitchen. _My_ rules."

"I used to wonder how firebenders cook," Sokka quipped. Suki elbowed him.

"We do a lot of things normal people do," Masanori said cheerfully.

"Let's get started," Azula said commandingly. The four swept and wiped up the mess. Azula liked a clean environment, so she would go over the areas they had done again, putting on the fine touches.

Lunch was a spicy stew without much conversation. Again, there were no leftovers.


	5. Feeling Out

**Training Day**

After lunch, the four young warriors resumed their practice. Suki picked up a rather devious leg lock quickly. Azula took some time to firebend by herself far down the front yard. The other three took a break and watched her technique from the porch.

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Masanori whispered wistfully. Sokka and Suki smiled at him.

"What was that smell in the house?"

"Sokka, not so loud," Masanori whispered harshly. Azula seemed to take no notice. "I guess you'll figure it out sooner or later. Azula has garlic flowers around the house; they're supposed to be healthy. Garlic flowers, special teas from Uncle, avoiding certain foods, more obsessive cleaning than usual...all part of her efforts to to make sure our baby is born healthy. She's...scared that something will be wrong with it."

Suki's face softened. "Every mother has those worries."

"She's not every mother," Masanori replied, which was not really necessary.

"I know. But by worrying about it too much, she can cause more problems than she'll solve."

Masanori sighed with weariness. "If I knew what to do, I'd do it. Besides, she seems to be on top of it."

"My sister knows a lot about this stuff," Sokka offered. "She's delivered her share of babies."

Masanori laughed, but it was not a laugh of amusement; it was the laugh of someone trying to soften a coming blow to a friend. "Sokka, I doubt Azula would trust Katara. That's not your sister's fault, but it's the truth."

"Katara can be stubborn too, Masa. But I'd definitely keep it in mind."

"Thanks. I know you guys helped Azula out a lot in the past. I...want to know, but I don't want to do it wthout Azula saying it's okay."

"We don't understand a lot of it ourselves," Suki said. "But..." She looked up at the princess. "I guess it was worth it."

"It definitely was," Masanori asserted. "She and I never would have fallen in love if not for you all."

"She does love you," Suki replied. "I don't doubt that now."

"Love is a great thing," Sokka said cheerfully, hugging Suki. "Is Azula your first love?"

"My first real one. I had a girlfriend before, for all of ten minutes, it seemed." Masanori scoffed harshly.

"I know what you mean," Sokka said. "My first girlfriend became the moon."

Masanori turned, his eyes comically wide. "Come again, buddy?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Here we go..."

"Her name was Yue, daughter of the Northern Water Tribe's chief. During the Fire Nation siege, Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit. Yue had been touched by the moon spirit when she was little, so she had the energy to revive it. She gave her life to restore the moon."

Masanori had been staring. He shook his head. "But she's not really gone. She'll always be with you, Sokka. If Suki doesn't mind, that is."

Sokka bit his lip. "You're like the Fire Nation brother I never had."

Masanori laughed at that, but in a nice way. "Well, 'bro,' let me ask you something."

"What's that?"

"How do you eat like you do and stay trim? You had _third_ helpings of lunch."

"Azula ate a lot, too," came the defensive response.

"She's eating for two, maybe three! You're a...marvel of nature!"

Suki giggled. "You do like to eat."

"Hey, what is this? Pick-on-Sokka Day?"

"If it is, I'd like to join in." This was Azula's voice. She'd finished her firebending and was game for mischief. "It's nice to know I'm such a good cook."

"You're hostess of the year." Sokka laid the sarcasm on thick.

"Well, my Little Boy likes to have playmates," the princess replied with an extra low purr. "Oh, Masa?"

"Yes, Cat?"

"After we're done for the day, I thought it would be nice to go to the Golden Sun."

Masanori's eyes lit up. "Great idea, Cat." He turned to the guests. "You guys would love it."

"What is it?" Suki asked, mocking her host's enthusiasm.

"It's a teahouse with a muscial group and a dance floor," Azula said coolly, examining her sharp nails.

"That does sound good," Suki said, intrigued.

"Ehh, I don't do so well with musicians," Sokka said dubiously. "Back when Aang, Katara and I were trying to get to Gaoling, we went through a badgermole tunnel with these wanderers. Their music was...how do I put this politely? Terrible."

"Sounds like a great story," Masanori said with a smile. "But they play by request at the Golden Sun. Food's great, too."

"Hmm." Sokka seemed to consider the idea.

"If you're worried about money," Azula said, "I'll go good for it."

"You're sure, Cat?" I can-"

"I. Will. Go. Good for it, Masanori." Azula did not like having to repeat herself.

"Sounds good," Suki said, "but these are our traveling and combat clothes. Not something we'd go to dinner in."

"We might have some you can borrow. You look about my size, Sokka. And don't worry: you won't have to wear a skirt." They laughed at that.

"I think I can find something for you, Suki," Azula said. "After all, it's only fair. I borrowed your clothes once."

Suki flared. "That is _not_ funny," she hissed.

Masanori stood. "Suki, she didn't mean any harm."

"What would you know? You weren't there during the war. You don't know what she's capable of."

"Neither do you! If you only look for bad, you'll never see the good!"

"I don't need you to defend me, Masa," Azula said angrily.

"But he does defend you," Sokka said, standing by his wife. "You should be grateful."

"Quiet, all of you," Azula said commandingly. "None of you understand what things were like for me then or what they're like now. I know it doesn't do any good, but I'm sorry."

Masanori sighed heavily. "I have a rule: I let people do what they want. If you guys still want to come, that's great. If not, that's fine, too."

"Don't put this on us," Suki said hotly. "Everything was fine until she opened her mouth."

Masanori's patience was nearly exhausted. He stood, a flame burning in his hand. "Azula just said she was sorry. She said it even though she's always telling me not to apologize because it's a sign of weakness." He extinguished his flame. "It took courage." He turned to his future bride. "Cat, are you still willing?"

"Yes." Azula's voice held no hesitation.

"What do you guys say?"

Suki took a deep breath. "I won't say I was wrong to get angry. You've done some awful things, Princess, choice or no choice. But if you're sincere, I'll give you a chance to prove it."

"Sokka? What do you say?"

Sokka pondered the question. "Masa, you're one of the nicest guys I've ever met." He looked at Suki. "I know what it's like to love a girl, and the lengths you'll go to for her. But it's this kind of thing that makes me think we'll ever be friends with her."

Masanori smiled ruefully. "I understand. I only ask that you think about it. Cat?"

"Yes, Little Boy?"

"I'm with you, no matter what."

Azula squeezed his hand silently.

Sokka inhaled. "Maybe we should get back to what we came to do for now."

"Good idea," Masanori said, his optimism returning. "We'll figure out the rest after dinner. My mother says you should never make a big decision on an empty stomach."

"She's a wise woman," Sokka said jauntily.

Masanori chuckled. "Shall we partner up?"

Sokka was dubious. "You've already shown us some really good moves."

"I've got one left," Masanori replied, "and it will end any fight." He stood and walked to the open space. "Cat, if you will?"

With a snooty expression, Azula sauntered over to her boyfriend. "Is it the one?"

"Sure is." He turned to the guests. "With this one, you don't wait for your opponent to make the first move. First, you kick with your lead leg to your opponent's nearest kneecap. Cat, if you would?"

Azula squared off with Masanori She feigned a kick to his lead knee, showing the correct position. "I know what's coming now. With your enemy doubled over and distracted, do this." She snared him in a neck crank. "Tighten your arm against his throat and there's nothing he can do."

"Let go of him!" Suki's yell was frantic, and with good reason. Azula released the hold. Masanori gasped, his face red. He rubbed his throat and panted.

"Little Boy, are you all right?"

Msanori waved his hand. "I'll be fine," he rasped.

"I didn't mean to hold it so tight." The princess was genuinely concerned.

"It was an accident," the young man said, his voice returning. "I'll hold you tight later and make it even." The joke was not appreciated. For the second time that day, Azula was humiliated. Masanori saw this. "It's okay, honey."

"I...I didn't..."

"I know. It's okay. I love you."

"I...love you, Masa." Her face was as red as his.

"Maybe you guys could use a drink of water," Sokka offered. "I saw a stream to the east." He and Suki got up to get the water. Sokka had a canteen in his pack. After that harrowing trek through the desert, he liked to be ready.


	6. Teenage Awkwardness

**Training Day**

Sokka squatted, filling his canteen.

"Copper piece for your thoughts?"

"RIght now, Suki, I don't think my thoughts are worth that much."

"When did that ever stop you?" She winced at Sokka's dark glance. "I don't know how Toph does it. I mean, why not tell me anyway?"

Sokka took a breath. "I'm accustomed to weird, Suki. You and I have certainly seen plenty of it. But these two-" He jerked his thumb back toward the beach house. "They belong in a category all their own."

"They're trying, Sokka. None of us are who we used to be."

"Hey, I like Masa. He seems like a fun guy, and a really good guy. But I don't know which one is crazier."

"It's not crazy to be in love, Sokka. Even if we don't become friends with them, we don't have the right to say they're wrong for each other."

"I know. But crazy and in love is still crazy. Azula could fill a library with all of her problems." He sighed. "If it was just history, I could get past it. I got past everything Zuko did. But Masa doesn't seem to understand that she's _still_ dangerous. I can't trust someone like that."

"Dangerous?" Suki was puzzled. "Sokka, everyone you and I _know_ is dangerous. Aang is the most powerful person on the planet. There is nobody more dangerous than he is. I lead a nation of warriors. Katara can freeze people and control their blood. _Everyone_ is dangerous, including you. But you love all of those people and me. And we love you."

It took Sokka a moment to find his voice. "I never thought of it that way. Still, it's weird to hear you defend Azula."

"I don't think if it as defending _her_ so much as not living in the past. She got to me with what she said, but...I'm willing to believe she didn't know better."

Sokka sighed, but in a friendly way. "I guess it's become a habit of ours to help people."

"Just remember the difference between compassion and stupidity," she said gently.

"This thing's full. Enough for everyone."

Sokka and Suki trekked back to the beach house. Sokka gave Masanori the canteen without a word.

"Thank you." Masanori took a drink, then handed it to Azula, who was still having trouble meeting his eyes. She drank and handed it back to Sokka quickly.

Suki tried to change the subject. "Why would someone who has never been outside the Fire Nation have a sword like ours?"

"I have been outside the Fire Nation. I've visited Uncle Iroh in Ba Sing Se. But it was my grandfather who had it made. I just inherited it. My dad wanted me to learn it, so I did."

"You're like a really dorky Zuko," Sokka said good-naturedly.

"Thanks. That's nice." Masanori's face bore a sly expression; his voice was tinged with sarcasm.

"You have to work hard to be a bigger dork than Zuzu." Azula's playfulness was returning.

"Thank you, Cat," Masanori replied, shooting her that same look. "If I can ever return the favor, just let me know."

"You guys do this a lot, don't you?" Suki asked knowingly.

"Sure do," Masanori said cheerfully, not looking away from Azula. "Our first date was tiger-wolf hunting on Iwate Island, if that tells you anything. I've still got the pelt."

"What did you use?" Sokka asked.

"Bow and arrow. One shot."

"Not bad," Sokka replied, impressed. "But have you ever tried one of...these!" He drew his boomerang from his pack and held it forth dramatically, a huge grin on his face.

Masanori raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's a boomerang," Sokka replied, slightly deflating but trying to keep the momentum. "it comes back when you throw it."

"Nice," Masanori said, trying to be polite, "but what do you take down with it?"

"I took Zuko down with it." Azula laughed out loud at that. "To say nothing of an airship-"

"Point taken," Masanori said. "I can see it's value as a fighter's weapon. But what do you hunt with it?"

"I can take down a monkey-eagle on the wing."

"Pretty good." Masanori was impressed.

"Boys and their toys," Azula sniped.

That deflated Sokka even more. "To be honest, I've never had a chance to test it out on a leopard-seal. That's the ultimate prey for a hunter in the South Pole."

"Sounds like a challenge. Cat, how'd you like me to get that pelt for you?"

"You go to the South Pole, you'll go alone." Azula seemed nervous, but was trying to hide it.

"One good thing," Masanori said, drawing back his sleeves, "I could almosy pass for a waterbender." Everyone laughed. "Hey, let's go to the Golden Sun now. We'll beat the dinner crowd in."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka asserted.

"Me, too," Suki said in agreement.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Fine."

They went into the house. The guests followed the hosts up to the main bedroom. Masanori took a bundle of clothes from his closet. "I think these will fit you, Sokka. If they don't, we'll find something."

Sokka took the bundle. "This is fine material."

"I know. I bought them myself."

"What if something happens?"

"Hey, I'm rich, remember? Come on, let's leave the ladies alone." They left the room.

Azula opened her closet and took out a long, green gown. "The Earth Kingdom color."

"I won't ask where you got it."

"Fine, but I'll tell you anyway: Masa and I didn't just visit my uncle in Ba Sing Se. Try it on. I'll be out here when you're done."

Meanwhile, Masanori and Sokka had chosen a guest room. "Sokka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just the idea of being in Azula's bedroom..."

"Yeah, that really must be scary." Masanori was not amused.

"I was just kidding, Masa."

"I'll let it go this time. You can change behind that screen."

Sokka stepped behind the privacy screen. "Does Azula get like she did in the kitchen a lot?"

"Sokka, Zuko's right: you are the most tactless man I've ever met." Masanori took a breath. "No, she doesn't. Thankfully. Even normal girls get...unpleasant during pregnancy. But she's fragile, in her own way. She always was; she just hid it better then. She's still adjusting to the idea of not being punished for not being perfect. It's a lot less stressful than her old life."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Ask."

"Are you worried about her having a baby?"

"Not for the reasons you think. I'm worried about being a good father. Up until now, I haven't had any responsibilities except the ones I chose. Learn firebending, learn swordsmanship, and on and on, and be great at each. But I'm just a simple boy who likes fun. This is a new life, and I have one chance to get it right. If I don't...well, you've known my bride-to-be longer than I have."

"If anyone can do it, you can."

"Hey, thanks," Masanori said with a grin. "That's nice. I mean it."

"So do I." Sokka stepped out from behind the screen in a simple-yet-elegant red and black suit. "I think the sleeves are a bit long."

"Just roll them up. Nobody will notice. Anything else?"

"Nope. I like it."

"Just let me change and we're ready. Look out, ladies!"

But the ladies were having issues of their own. The bedroom door opened slightly. "Azula, I think we have a problem."

"It doesn't fit?"

"It fits... _mostly_."

"I'm coming," the princess said with annoyance. She entered the room, closing the door behind her. She had to raise an eyebrow. The green gown looked good on Suki, except for one thing: she was holding up the neckline.

"The guys may think your boobs are great, but they're not doing me any favors."

"The straps are supposed to cross behind your back."

"Oh." Suki turned and made the adjustment. She looked herself over. "I don't think you're telling the truth."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, mostly. I can't...fill it all the way, but I'll get by with it."

"Some girls stuff the bodice with cloth."

"No, thanks."

"If you're set, I'll change now." Azula searched her closet.

"What's Masa's story?" Suki asked abruptly.

"Boy meets princess," Azula sniped.

"He just doesn't seem your type," Suki replied, equally snarky.

"What 'type' do you think I have?" She closed the closet door nearly all the way.

"Okay, you've got me there." Now Suki was flustered. "it's just he's so nice."

"I thought I'd try something new." Azula's response spoke volumes beneath its seeming blitheness. She's understood Suki's implication and threw back one of her own. "It seems to work for certain people I know, so there's probably something to it."

Suki realized this was as close to a compliment as she was going to get. "You've made your point, Princess. Where did you meet him?"

"Firebending championships. He won, and he thought he'd push his luck by approaching me. Next thing I knew, I was pregnant and planning to marry him."

"I'm glad you're such a great conversationalist. How did you find out you were pregnant?"

"My, aren't you inquisitive?" Azula was playing with her food. "I'm afraid it was all very prosaic. I noticed some changes and visited my healer. She told me." She stepped out of the closet. "Let's go."

Azula and Suki met the boys in the parlor. Masanori was attired in a black suit with red trim and gold buttons, while Azula wore a stylish red qipao with purple highlights, short sleeves and a sly "keyhole" opening at her bust which hugged her figure nicely. Masanori kissed her forehead. "You look gorgeous, Cat."

"It's been so long since I put on makeup. I nearly forgot how."

"Aw," Masanori said, laughing. "You're getting better at jokes."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." That made Masanori blush.

"Weird," Sokka wshipered to Suki.

"We bang away at each other with swords," she whispered back. "Besides, he knows how to compliment a lady."

Sokka was stung. "What not to compliment? Your hair's perfect, your eyes are like stars, the dress looks great on you-"

"Okay, don't hurt yourself," Suki said playfully.

"You guys are in for an extra treat," Masanori said brightly. "Normally, we'd just walk, but this time we're taking a coach."

"How do they know to come?" Sokka had the question.

Masanori smiled. "Watch." He and Azula stepped out into the front yard and launched twin gouts of flame high into the air.

"They'll come," Azula said confidently. Sure enough, it wasn't a few minutes before a coach drawn by four ostrich-horses pulled up at the bottom of the stairs, the driver looking somewhat shaken.

The young couples descended the stairs to the coach. Masanori approached the driver. "Hello. What's the rate for four to the Golden Sun?"

"Four silver pieces, sir. And two more for the trip."

Masanori reached into the pouch on his belt and removed several pieces. He handed them to the coachman. "Here's an extra gold piece so you don't go too fast. I want to enjoy the ride, please."

" _Very_ good, sir." The driver was noticeably more enthusiastic.

Masanori climbed in next to Azula and the coach began its journey. "You guys ever have a ride like this?"

"We've been a lot of places," Sokka asserted. "The train in Ba Sing Se, the submersible, Appa."

"But was it ever this relaxing? Look at that beauty."

"Ah, it's all right, if you like sand." Sokka's comment made Azula roll her eyes.

"I used to burn sand to make glass," Masanori said, "until I realized I couldn't do anything with it."

"Why?" Suki asked incredulously.

"Just naturally curious, I guess."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"No one ever made progress by playing it safe, Suki." Sokka was slightly put out.

"True, but how many geniuses lick moss off the wall of a cave?"

Sokka tried to retain dignity despite the laughter. "The greater the danger, the bigger the reward."

"I know what you mean, Sokka," Masanori said, holding Azula close.

"Mmm," Azula purred, "you _are_ a sweet-talker, Little Boy. Don't get any drool on me."

"When _are_ you guys getting married, anyway?"

"Ever direct, eh Sokka?" Azula was amused by the situation. "Very soon, now. I've been planning for a month to get it just right. The only things left is..." She elbowed Masanori.

"For me to choose a best man."

"What's that?"

"It's traditional in Fire Nation weddings for the groom to have a second. It's a big responsibility, and I want to be sure that the man I pick is up to it."

"You just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, Little Boy."

"I'm sure I'll find a way, Cat." He turned to the carriage window. "Almost a shame it's not sunset. There's a great song about it."

"Let's hear it anyway," Suki said pleasantly.

"Oh, no." Azula squeezed the bridge of her nose, but was smiling.

" _The sun is sinking in the West_

 _The pig-cows go down to the stream_

 _The hawk settles in her nest_

 _It's time for a wanderer to dream_

 _Purple light in the canyon_

 _That's where I want to be_

 _With my three good companions_

 _Just my sword, rhino, and me_ "

"Okay, Masa. You can stop showing off, now."

"I have to, Cat. We're here."


	7. Double Date

**Training Day**

The carriage pulled to a stop and the riders exited. "Be back in three hours," Azula said commandingly.

"Yes, Princess." The coach drove away.

The young couples entered the Golden Sun. There were some scattered patrons dining. The band was tuning their instruments.

"Welcome back." A waiter greeted the royal couple pleasantly.

"Hello, Ling," Masanori said politely. "We have guests today, so I expect your usual good work."

"Certainly. Your table is ready." He led them to a large table near the dance floor. They all sat down.

"Suki, would you and Sokka like to dance? I'll go good for the song."

"And a set of instep guards for Suki," Azula said slyly.

"I'll show you. Does the band know _Hunter's Moon_?"

Masanori grinned. "I'll ask." He rose and strode over to the stage. "Lau!"

The bandleader greeted his friend warmly. "Masa. It's been a while."

"I know. Do you know the song _Hunter's Moon_? It's for my friends over there."

"Oh, we'll manage."

"Great." He placed some silver pieces on the stage. "Start up when they get on the dance floor." Masanori went back to his seat. "They're ready."

Sokka rose. Affecting the pose of a gentleman, he extended his hand. "Madam Suki, may I have this dance?"

"You may." Suki took his hand and rose, very dignified. They made their way to the dance floor and the band started playing.

 _Hunter's Moon_ was a ballad, perfect for a loving couple's slow dance. And the two were amazingly graceful, moving in synchronization until the song ended.

Masanori stood and applauded, along with the rest of the patrons. Suki retained dignity, but Sokka hammed it up, soaking in the attention. Suki had to pull him back to the table.

"Sokka, ever thought of becoming an actor?" Masanori asked. "The Ember Island players couldn't do any worse."

"Ugh," Suki groaned, "don't remind me."

"What about you, Masa?"

"Please," Azula scoffed, "that's all this one needs. As if painting, music and poetry wasn't enough."

"She's not totally wrong," Masanori said with amusement. "But the last play we saw turned me off of acting."

"What did you see?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "My brother and mother decided the story of our family should become tawdry entertainment."

"It was pretty awful," Masanori conceded. "Zuko's scar was on the wrong side, Katara was a fat crybaby, Aang was a girl, Toph was a big man-"

"Just like the play we saw," Suki added.

"You guys didn't see this one part," Masanori continued. "They depicted how Azula and I met. Apparently, I'm a musclebound idiot with a thick, painted-on tan, a goofy smile pasted on my face, and an awkward swagger who can't go two sentences without saying, 'flame-yo!'" Masanori was slightly upset, but in an amused way. His description made the others laugh. "Go ahead and laugh! Everyone else did! I didn't think Mai _ever_ laughed. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"I thought it was rather astute," Azula said, needling her boyfriend.

" _You_ would."

"Did it have a happy ending?" Suki inquired.

"Yes, but again they missed it. Azula and I got married. Which hasn't happened yet."

"Those plays do tend to predict the future," Sokka said darkly.

"The least subtle 'get married' message ever," Azula said.

"At least the actress who played your mother looked a little like her."

"Mom used to be one of the actors, Masa. They remembered her. When I saw the actress playing _me_..."

"I know, honey. It was awful. But you had to laugh at it." He grimaced. "Even though there were moments that didn't seem funny."

"I don't know why Zuzu thought any of us would want to relive any of that, no matter how silly." Azula gritted her teeth.

"I actually do sympathize, Azula," Sokka said. "But the best cure for that kind of pain is sunlight. A firebender would understand that."

"Now you sound like my uncle. _And_ my therapist." A thought seemed to flash past her face. "They depicted the reunion with my mother, only they didn't have a child actor to play my sister Amaya." She paused dramatically. "So they used a doll."

"Oh, that's awful," Suki said. She tried not to laugh, but couldn't make it.

"It gets worse," the princess replied, laughing a bit herself. "Since dolls can't talk, they had an actress off-stage throwing her voice. And the players had to act like it was a real child." They all laughed at that. "It was _painful_."

"Amaya is a little doll," Sokka said, "but that's taking it too far."

"She loves you, you know," Suki said.

"Yes, I do," Azula said simply.

The waiter approached, handing out menus. "The owner thought you might be ready."

"He's right, Ling."

"Wow," Sokka said, "lots of good stuff here."

"I'll start," Suki said. "The shrimp salad looks good. What's this one?" She made a face. "Unagi?"

"Yes, madam. It's glazed eel. Not the giant eel that inhabits the western ocean. It's just a name."

"Is the glazing spicy?"

"Yes, madam."

"I'll have that, too. Thank you."

"My usual, Ling," Masanori said. "Smoked dragonfish, steamed oysters and garlic rolls."

"Very good, sir. Princess?"

"Breaded mushroom caps, steamed carrots, shrimp and pig-chicken skewers with onions and noodles."

" _Very_ good, highness. Has sir decided?"

"Yes," Sokka said assertively. "Glazed duck, a big slice of elephant koi filet-do you have crunchy pickles?"

"We do, sir."

"A small plate of those with salty dip, thank you."

Ling was slightly nervous. "It may take some time to prepare. I could bring some soup first."

"Spicy miso all around," Azula said jauntily. Ling bowed and hurried away.

Masanori stood. "Azula, my darling, may I have a dance?"

She took his hands and rose. "As long as you don't call me 'darling.'"

They walked to the dance floor and gave the band their request. The band played _Agni's Light_ , a low but intense tango. It suited the dancing couple perfectly.

"I told you we'd have fun, Cat."

"It's been an experience, Little Boy."

"Sometimes I hope you're a better person for loving me. I _know_ I'm a better person for loving you."

"Such a sweet-talker." She paused. "Your hope is _not_ in vain."

"Wow," Sokka said, watching from the table, "look at him grin."

"Yeah," Suki said, "I haven't seen that many teeth since I caught a lionfish."

The tango continued. The tempo became faster, the movements more complicated. The big finish had everyone applauding.

Back at the table, the soup had arrived.

"Nice moves," Suki said.

"My aunt's a dance instructor."

"Masa's very proud of that."

"No wonder you're so sensitive," Suki said, "being surrounded by strong, smart women. I can relate."

"My mom and aunt aren't _quite_ as tough as the Kiyoshi Warriors, Suki." He took a spoonful of soup.

Sokka yelped and took a large drink from his teacup.

"I _said_ it was spicy," Azula said, not even looking up.

Suki tried to change the subject. "So, Azula...you don't seem to let your condition slow you down."

"I'm enjoying what I can when I can. Being pregnant isn't like being a crystal vase. No matter what my mother thinks."

"It's complicated," Masanori added.

"I don't need you to defend me, Masa. Especially concerning that."

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't try?"

"A very bad one." She gave him a small smile.

"Ugh!" Sokka exclaimed. "My tongue has a sunburn!"

"Sokka, have you ever heard of suffering in silence?"

"I heard you liked Fire Nation food, Sokka," Masanori said teasingly.

"I do. I don't like _lava_."

"Well, you'd better brace. Here come the food." Ling and two waiters placed the dinner on the table. "Don't be shy, guys. Let's eat." He lifted an oyster. "As soon as I get enough of these, Cat, I'll have a pearl necklace for you." Azula playfully swatted him.

"A pearl necklace sounds nice," Suki said suggestively.

"It would look awful on me," Sokka said slyly.

"You jerk!" Suki now did the swatting.

"Okay, okay! If you can find one that's good enough."

"I can help," Masanori said. "Jewels are my family's business."

"I guess that explains Azula's rings," Sokka remarked. "Good taste in more than food, I see."

"We'll figure something out," Masanori said.

"I think I'm carrying twins," Azula said, "the way I'm eating."

"They _do_ run in the family," Masanori replied. "We should visit Izumi and Lu Ten soon."

"We will. Speaking of visitors, how is Ty Lee?"

"Great," Suki said happily. "I admit I was worried, but she's doing fine. I can't prove it, but I think she has a boyfriend."

"That's terrific," Masanori said.

"I'd like to see her before the wedding."

"Maybe I can help you," Suki offered.

"I'll let you know."

The four ate quietly, with the exception of the occasional "yum" noise. The waiters would occasionally sweep by and collect empty dishes until all the food was eaten.

Ling approached the table. "Some dessert?"

"Spiced apple pie," Azula responded without hesitation. Ling headed for the kitchen.

"I have an idea while we wait," Masanori said. "Everyone tell something really embarrassing about their partner."

"Are you crazy?" Azula made a disgusted face.

"Crazy about _you_ , Cat."

"Well, maybe," Suki said uncertainly.

"Too late to go back on it now," Sokka asserted. "In the Serpent's Pass, Suki saved Toph from drowning, only Toph thought it was me. She kissed Suki. Boy, were they embarrassed."

Masanori laughed out loud. "That's pretty good," the boy firebender said. "Suki?"

"Where do I begin?" She was laughing already. "He drank cactus juice and hallucinated. He had me sneak him backstage to give jokes to the Ember Island actors when we were supposed to be in disguise. I already told you about the skirt. Oh! He ate one of my polished earth spheres because he thought it was chocolate!" That got the firebenders roaring. Sokka was covering his face with a napkin. "I didn't eat it," he whispered. "I took one bite."

Azula recovered quickly. "Why do you have polished dirt?"

"Avatar Kiyoshi was an earthbender. When she was a little girl, she got noticed making them, like works of art."

"Hmph. Avatar Roku tamed a dragon."

"Down, ladies," Masanori said. "Okay, our turn. Um..." he looked at Azula. She glanced back darkly, but he didn't flinch. "She can't hold her liquor. She gets drunk easily and laughs at anything."

"No way," Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah! And when the high levels off, she gets really affectionate. 'Oooh, Masa, you're a real man: strong and tender.' I don't complain."

"Hey, she's blushing!" Sokka gushed. Azula turned away, her ears steaming.

"Cat, it's okay," the boy firebender said, rubbing her neck. "It's not about feeling ashamed. It's about laughing at yourself. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's one of the great things in life."

"Really?" A mischievous look came over Azula's face. "See how long my hair is? My Little Boy likes to take hold of it and nuzzle it."

"That's sweet," Suki said. "Weird, but sweet."

"Try this: he wears a mask that says 'Lucky Man' on the faceplate."

Sokka and Suki laughed. "Why?"

"I wore it once! On our first date. And only because _you_ insisted, Cat!"

Azula kept going. "He arranges food on the plate to look like smiling faces. You're right, Masa. This is fun."

Even Masanori was laughing. They all were. They hardly noticed when the pie arrived. During dessert, Azula dropped a big one. "Sokka, I don't want my baby born around strangers. I hear your sister is good at that sort of thing. Do you suppose she'd be willing?"

Silence reigned for a moment. Finally, Sokka spoke. "I'll ask." That was the last thing until the couples left the Golden Sun. Azula kept her word about paying.

Sokka broke the silence in the carriage. "Guys, it's been a weird day. But one of the best I've had lately."

"For us, too," Masanori said tenderly. "You guys practice those moves enough, they'll be like second nature."

"The Warriors will appreciate what you've done for us, Masa."


	8. Epilogue and Author's Notes

**Training Day**

Aang, Katara and Sokka had come home to the South Pole. When they landed in the village, the residents were unpacking crates with Fire Nation labels.

Kanna embraced her grandchildren.

"Gran-Gran, what is all this?"

"A gift, Katara. Apparently. Food, blankets, building materials..."

"I didn't know Zuko was planning something."

"They didn't come from Zuko, Aang," the old woman said. "They called themselves Friends of the Golden Sun."

"No," Sokka said, "it couldn't be..."

Katara turned to her older brother. "Sokka? Is there something we should know?"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning."

"I'm already sorry I asked."

 **END**

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this installment of my ATLA series. I wanted it to be funny, uplifting and reveal the characters and how they interact. (Yeah, I know: depth is not my strong point!)**

 **For those of you wondering what was referred to in Chapter Five, about the Gaang helping Azula out, all shall be revealed in further installments.**

 **Coming soon: the wedding! And a new arrival!**


End file.
